koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonken Chūbō/Gallery
VN Gallery Koihime†Musō tcg_son11aa.png|Sonken, normal pose tcg_son12aa.png|Sonken, normal pose (with headdress) tcg_son41aa.png|battle-ready pose tcg_son51aa.png|attacking pose tcg_son61aa.png|defending pose tcg_son13aa.png|alternate outfit: shirt with skirt c_sonken.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official SD character card Go faction.jpg|Sonken as ruler Gi faction in the presence of Kannei Kōha and Rikuson Hakugen Go Key person's.png|Kannei, Sonken and Rikuson stand's at the lead of the Go army Renfa leader Go.png|Sonken leads his army to attack the enemy Renfa new dress.png|Sonken tries on a new dress, which Kazuto bought for her cbde54e1cbf836bbf51670f7d83ebe8a.jpg|giving Kazuto a lap pillow Renfa kiss and love.png|Renfa kisses with Kazuto and spends the night with him Shin Koihime†Musō tcg_son14aa.png|long hair ver. Sdchr0302.jpg|SD Renfa tea time.png|Sonken during his tea party Renfa cuts her hair.png|Sonken cuts her hair after the death of her older sister Sonsaku.... Renfa leader.png|...after which she takes over the command of the army Go Renfa leader Go Shin.png|Sonken, accompanied by Kannei and Rikuson Renfa first kiss.png|Sonken first kisses Kazuto Koihime†Musou.full.662343.jpg|Renfa, along with other girls, are watching Kazuto and their children in the end of Go route Shin Koihime†Musō - Moe Shōden Sai upbringing.png|Renfa sees how Sai caught Shaoren Go get the knowledge.png|Renfa with the others listening that reads Non Go and Gi cooking.png|Renfa and Karin cooking with the support of Ruru Go water party.png|Renfa with Shaoren and Kazuto at a water party with the rest of the Go members Renfa sweet time.png|Renfa spends time with Kazuto Renfa red thread of fate.png|Renfa holds a bouquet of flowers given to her by Kazuto, and communicates with him a red thread of fate End 1.png|Renfa at the end of Moe Shōden Sengoku†Koihime Cap6.png|Sonken's/Sonsaku's sword (foreground, left) summoned by Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru in the animated opening of Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ Kayuuaxe.png|being launched alongside Kayū's axe as projectiles Shin Koihime†Eiyūtan Meeting Go.png|Renfa at a meeting with the rest of the Go members Music lessons.png|Renfa, along with the rest, learn to play the zither Renfa pregnant.png|Renfa is pregnant on the throne Husband and wife.png|Renfa spends time with her husband Kazuto Renfa child.png|Renfa is with her newborn baby Renfa Lullaby.png|Renfa sings a lullaby to her newborn child Renfa Song.png|Renfa sings a spiritual song to her people, to drive away fear and excitement Pride mother's.png|Renfa and Shishun with their children Kazuto and Renfa.png|Kazuto and Renfa with their child Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- c1000300charab3.jpg|Full profile Скриншот 29-07-2018 145427.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Renfa defeats Shishun and then invites her to become her personal bodyguard Скриншот 29-07-2018 215226.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Renfa drink tea Скриншот 29-07-2018 150113.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Renfa cuts her hair after the death of her older sister Sheren.... Скриншот 29-07-2018 150146.png|...after which she takes over the command of the army Go Скриншот 29-07-2018 150210.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Renfa leads his army to attack the enemy Скриншот 29-07-2018 215316.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Renfa kissed Kazuto Скриншот 29-07-2018 215400.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Renfa is sitting on a chair Скриншот 29-07-2018 215436.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Renfa as the Go ruler, accompanied by Shishun Скриншот 29-07-2018 150343.png|Original with the addition of a new one. Renfa, along with other girls, are watching Kazuto and their children Anime Gallery Renfa anime.jpg|Sonken in anime Son family anime.jpg|Son family B3ecf7918ba1ae9d9da059d8664bc7b5.jpg Manga Gallery renfamanga.JPG|Sonken in Koihime Musō manga shin renfa.JPG|Sonken in Shin Koihime Musō manga Category:Character Gallery Category:Go (呉 Wú)